


Can't See Past You

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soccercop college AU. Alison is late to class and her usual seat is occupied by someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't See Past You

Alison pushed through the crowd in the hallway, angry at herself for being so late and angry at the crowd for refusing to let her through. She had insisted on meeting with her academic advisor at the earliest possible time to discuss the ridiculous science requirements for kinesiology majors, so now she was left with only minutes to get to her documentary theater class.

Documentary theater was Alison’s favorite class - her only elective this semester - and she usually liked to get there at least fifteen minutes early to get her favorite seat in the third row center, the best acoustic location in the lecture hall.

With one minute left until the hour, Alison reached the room, and she took a moment to collect herself before calmly opening the door. She walked briskly toward the front of the room as the professor fiddled with the projector, but she stopped short at the fourth row, realizing her desired seat was occupied. She stared for a moment, unsure of what to do, but as the professor cleared her throat, Alison quickly scooted into the fourth row, sitting directly behind her seat.

This seat is perfectly fine, Alison told herself as she pulled out her notebook and a pen, it is practically in the exact same location, I will still have an optimal lecture experience from here. She smiled slightly to herself, proud of her ability to smoothly handle this curveball, and focused on the professor.

Ten minutes later, however, the girl in front of her shifted, blocking Alison’s view. Alison let out an audible huff, but the girl either didn't notice or didn't care. It's fine, this is just for one class, you can manage, Alison said to herself, doing her best to brush it off and get back to the professor. Despite the class being an elective, Alison was determined to maintain her perfect GPA, not to mention she was genuinely interested in the class.

As the professor dimmed the lights and began a video clip, the girl once again moved to bloke Alison's view. Her blood began to boil, furious that the girl could have the audacity to so intensely ruin her classroom experience. I have sat in that seat every single class since the semester started, Alison thought as she clenched her jaw in anger, how could she possibly not know this? This is personal!

Alison did her best to channel her rage into note-taking, filling five pages in her notebook instead of the usual two. By the last five minutes of class, Alison had managed to nearly forget her rage, overcome with satisfaction at how thorough and neat her notes were.

The professor started a final clip - which happened to be from one of Alison's favorite plays - but only a moment after it begun, the girl leaned over to her neighbor, once again blocking Alison's view, as she whispered, "hey Dipshit, what's the point of this? It's so boring."

"Shut up, Childs, I'm trying to watch," the guy next to her replied, causing the girl to let out an annoyed sigh and settle back down.

Alison couldn't believe it. It was bad enough that this girl sat in her seat and took it upon herself to ruin almost the entire class for her, but now she was being disrespectful of the subject matter, something Alison could not stand for.

The professor dismissed the class, and Alison hastily shoved her notebook in her bag and stood up, blocking the aisle so the girl could not pass.

"You have a lot of nerve," Alison said, one hand on her hip, glaring at the girl. 

"Excuse me?" The girl said, looking Alison straight in the eyes as if she were begging Alison to try something.

Alison was taken aback, moving her lips slightly, but not saying anything. She had not expected the girl to do anything except apologize, and this threw Alison off. It also didn't help that the girl was incredibly attractive, and Alison had no idea how to handle this.

"The seats are not assigned, I have the right to sit wherever I want," the girl continued after Alison failed to reply. 

"Sorry," Alison finally managed to say, slightly flustered. "I just...you were distracting that's all." 

The girl raised her eyebrows, seeming to make more of this comment than Alison had meant. "Oh yeah?"

"You kept fidgeting and blocking my view," Alison said, trying to brush off her awkwardness. "And you were talking during class. That's inappropriate."

The girl chuckled, "inappropriate?" Alison blushed a little, causing the girl to soften her voice as she said, "look, I promise to not sit in your seat ever again to ensure the rest of your classes remain distraction-free."

Alison smiled, pulling herself up a bit, pleased that she got the response she was after. Alison turned to go, but the girl reached out her hand to stop her.

"I'm Beth by the way."

"Nice to meet you Beth. I'm Alison," Alison reached out her hand and Beth chuckled again before accepting the handshake.

"Let me make it up to you, Ali," Beth said, causing Alison to blush again. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee if you're free right now."

"Al-alright," Alison stuttered, trying her best to maintain her cool composure. But as she followed Beth out of the lecture hall, she couldn't help but smile giddily to herself, completely shocked at how differently than planned this conversation had gone, and very pleased that her seat had been stolen.


End file.
